


I Can’t Adult Today

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Tony Stark x Reader Oneshots [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Probably a curse word or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: Tony Stark was a lot of things—brilliant, heroic, kind, compassionate, handsome, and some might even argue that he was stylish.  Today, however, was not one of those days.  When it came to black tie events, he wore Armani like he was born for it, but during his down-time, his sense of style took a vacation.
Relationships: tony stark x reader
Series: Tony Stark x Reader Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/772470
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	I Can’t Adult Today

**Tony Stark x Reader**

**Summary** – Tony Stark was a lot of things—brilliant, heroic, kind, compassionate, handsome, and some might even argue that he was stylish. Today, however, was not one of those days. When it came to black tie events, he wore Armani like he was born for it, but during his down-time, his sense of style took a vacation.

**Warnings** – Fluff…probably a curse word or two

**Word Count** – 1.1K

**Notes:** At the end.

_ ** [Masterlist](https://beccaanne814.tumblr.com/post/174989754188/masterlist) ** _

[[MORE]]

Tony Stark was a lot of things—brilliant, heroic, kind, compassionate, handsome, and some might even argue that he was stylish. Today, however, was not one of those days. When it came to black tie events, he wore Armani like he was born for it, but during his down-time, his sense of style took a vacation.

"What are you wearing?" YN asked as she walked into the lab and spotted Tony.

He looked down at his outfit and then back up at her questioningly. "Clothes. What are you wearing?" He gave her a lascivious look before winking. "I'd prefer it if you said 'nothing'. . ."

"Tony." The look she gave him could only be described as withering.

"A guy can dream, can't he?" 

He stood and met her in the middle of the room. Wrapping his arms around her, he brushed his lips against hers. When she didn't protest, he deepened the kiss and was rewarded with a low throaty moan that told him if he pushed just a little, his wildest dreams might just come true.

With a sigh, he pulled away. As much as he'd love a quick romp in the hay, he had a project that needed to be completed as soon as possible.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" he asked as he brought the topic of conversation back to her original question.

It took her a minute to figure out what he was talking about. He had a way of distracting her with his seductive moves that drove her crazy in more than one way.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she looked down at his outfit for the day. Instantly, she remembered why she'd asked the question in the first place. He was wearing a pair of the cargo work pants he often favored when he knew he'd be welding or elbow deep in grease, but it was the shirt that had caught her attention. It was a plain grey t-shirt—which wasn't the problem—it was the cartoon cat lounging on its back with the caption "I can't adult today" written beneath it that had her concerned.

"That shirt. . ." she began with a sigh.

He tugged at the hem and looked down to try to figure out why she objected to his choice of attire. "What? The kid bought it for me."

And with that last statement, all of her questions had been answered. "Peter bought you a cat t-shirt?"

Tony smiled. "He also got me one that says, "You matter. Unless you multiply yourself by the speed of light. Then you energy."

YN couldn't stop herself from facepalming. These two dorks were going to be the death of her. "Please tell me you only wear them when you're working in the lab."

He gave her a quick peck on the forehead and walked back to his workstation. "Nope. I wore this one the other day to that speaking gig you set up for me."

"What speaking gig?" she asked as her eyes grew wide. "Where was I?"

"You and Romanoff went off to take care of something in Europe," he said with a wave of his hand. "I can't remember. But it was that thing at the football field in town."

"You mean the graduation ceremony for the local high school?" she asked, terrified that he was going to say yes.

He snapped his fingers and pointed. "That's the one. Kingston High School, right?"

She sighed and dropped her head. "Tony, please tell me you didn't wear a stupid cat t-shirt to give a commencement address. There was press there. I know because I set it all up."

"It was fine," he assured her. "The kids thought it was hilarious." He paused and gave her a serious look. "And I didn't wear the Iron Man armor like you asked."

She wasn't sure what was worse—Tony potentially looking like a pompous superhero, or actually looking like an overgrown child.

He saw how distressed she was so he reached out and grabbed her hand. Pulling her toward him, he sat her down on his lap and waited until she looked him in the eye.

"I gave a great speech. Told them all about hard work and reaching for the stars—all that crap eighteen year olds need to hear before they head to college. They were eating out of the palm of my hand."

"But you were. . ."

"I was myself," he interrupted. "And the principal had nothing but wonderful things to say about me." His face scrunched up for a moment. "Not like my actual principal—that asshole hated me."

She gave him a hopeful look. "It really went well?" 

"I promise. You know I wouldn't do anything to embarrass you. Especially after you went to all the trouble to help us play nice with the locals."

It was her turn to scrunch up her nose. "They haven't been too happy about the noise pollution since we moved out her permanently."

"I know. I even talked to the mayor and smoothed some things over. Promised him we'd make a point to be seen in town—give the residents a sense of security knowing we were keeping an eye on things."

"Really?"

"Yep. I've been sending Bruce and Nat down to the local coffee shop at least once a week. Cap goes out and gets us all pizzas." He stopped and gave her a huge smile. "I might have even signed you up for a ladies' self-defense course."

"I don't need to take a self-defense course, Tony," she said with a confused expression on her face.

"Oh, no. You won't be taking it, dear—you'll be teaching it."

"The rest of the team gets pizza and coffee, and I get to teach a bunch of housewives how to fend off a potential rapist?"

Tony's face split into a wide grin. "Don't worry. I signed Barton up to teach an archery class once a week at the community center."

She rolled her eyes. "And what are you planning to do?"

"Oh, me? I joined the quilting bee. Mildred promised to teach me everything I need to know about binding and templates."

YN started laughing. "I love you, you know?"

He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. "I know."

______________

Author's Note: Thank you for reading Day 168 of my writing challenge! I hope you enjoyed it! Who has a more unique style than Tony Stark. . .or RDJ for that matter?!? Tony has no qualms about wearing the most ridiculous outfits, but when he decides to dress to impress, he's impossible to ignore! I look forward to your comments and if you enjoyed this story, please consider rebloggin!


End file.
